The Time Lord and the Soul
by MissSwissish
Summary: Dr Who AU but continuity of The Host respected, Nine has just regenerated into Ten, and meets up with Jack on Earth, 2014.   What will happen when they are ambushed by Jared, Ian, Mel and Wanda? And what's wrong with Jamie? J/M I/W
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Host belongs to Stephanie Meyer, Doctor Who belongs to BBC Wales, so I don't own anything**

**The Time Lord and the Soul**

Voices.

We crouched down behind some craters automatically. It wouldn't do for the Souls to find us here. They would call the Seekers. I could make some excuse, but once they saw my human family...

What were they doing _here_? We had checked, this depot shut down at 10pm sharp, it was now 11:45

Were they Seekers? Had we been seen? What were they saying?

"So each time you..."

"Die."

"But you don't"

"It feels like it."

"So each time you die and regenerate, your new body is younger than the old one?"

"There's no hard and fast rule. But in my species, our body wearing thin is the main cause of death. Regenerating into another body that is already going on a bit is a waste of a life. Now I don't have the typical occupation, so when I change to a younger body, it escalates because I die young."

This man had a British accent while the other had an American twang. I looked at my group; Ian, Mel, Jared. The strangers were Seekers, they had to be. Jared and Ian had the _Still_ ready.

They walked right by our hiding place.

I didn't watch. I heard them cry out and a dull thud when one went down. The other resisted. Odd. _Still _worked on everyone, on our bodies, so human or Soul, both groups felt its effects.

The Seeker sneezed and coughed. I heard the sounds of a struggle, a muffled thump of a fist and quiet.

They were handsome. One had black hair and wore a long blue coat. I remembered seeing one in a human history museum, or rather my memories of Mel's memories. It was from what they had called World War 2. I snorted, human had always been at war.

The other had brown hair that stuck up at odd angles. He wore a pinstripe suit, tan coat and converses. He had a bloody lip.

Jared was searching their pockets. He found a gun and a weird watchstrap on War guy and a blue pen thing and a wallet with a piece of blank paper in Stripes' pockets.

I shuddered as Mel took the gun. They had to be Seekers; no other Soul could bear to carry such a weapon.

Ian flashed a light in their eyes. The dark haired man's blue eyes reflected back, the silver of the Soul shining under the glow. The brown haired man's eyes were a deep brown. Dark chocolate and nothing else. No Soul.

"His heartbeat is way too fast."

"Let's get them to Doc."

**I won't update until I get three reviews, constructive criticism welcome. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who put this on alert and especially to ****GreenGirl111, The Doctor is Theta Sigma and SerenityLux for**** reviewing!**

**I might not have much time to update regularly so please be patient if there are long gaps between posts **

**Yes it is Wanda's POV, I'll specify it from now on, it could be confusing otherwise.**

**I swear the chapters look longer on my computer...

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**WPOV**

_Ian flashed a light in their eyes. The dark haired man's blue eyes reflected back, the silver of the Soul shining under the glow. The brown haired man's eyes were a deep brown. Dark chocolate and nothing else. No Soul._

_"His heartbeat is way too fast."_

_"Let's get them to Doc."_

We hauled the unconscious bodies to our hidden van. Jared felt it necessary to tie the non-Soul up, we had had incidents with people who looked apparently like Souls and, in rare cases, humans, but weren't. They acted all mechanical and when Doc opened them up, there was nothing inside, it was bizarre.

We had just finished loading our hoard of medicines into the vehicle when non-Soul began to stir. He shook his head and looked right at me.

"You're not human." He stated. It was the Brit.

"That's none of your business." Ian growled from next to me.

"No, I suppose its not." he replied amiably, looking around. Noticing his friend's limp form beside him, he scowled.

"Why did you ambush us? We weren't doing any harm."

No one replied. Jared, taking the gun from Melanie, got in the back of the van and sat opposite. The man looked very unhappy when he noticed his friend's weapon.

Ian was driving; Mel and I were in the front. I opened the hatch. The stranger seemed talkative and friendly enough.

"What year is it? I loose track." I could imagine Jared's incredulous face.

"2014"

Silence. I peeped through the hole. The man had stiffened, his face closed, unreadable. He caught me looking, and I thought I saw pity flash deep within those sad dark eyes.

"I...We shouldn't be here." He muttered finally.

He was confusing me. As soon as I saw his eyes I had assumed he was human. He was friends with a Soul, but neither seemed like rebels. He was young, did this mean he was a child that wasn't offered for insertion? That didn't explain the earlier conversation. _He_ had been talking about reimplantation, not his Soul friend. And _why_ would the Soul need it explained? Surely he knew? And what year? How could he not know the year? It meant something. Something important and he wasn't going to tell.

We carried on in silence.

A beeping sound was coming from the stranger's pocket. Mel and Ian were instantly uneasy.

"Left jacket pocket." Stated the prisoner calmly. A ruffling sound and Jared was holding a small device, with buttons and a tiny flashing light.

"We're getting close" The man seemed on edge. Was this some kind of tracking device?

Jared seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"How does it turn off?"

"I don't suppose you'll untie me? This isn't very comfortable you know."

I heard Jared's teeth grind together, but despite a tight warning from Mel, he complied.

_Well why wouldn't he? The man was skinny, and didn't act threatening; he wasn't a...zombie as Ian called them..._

"That's better!"The man exclaimed cheerfully. I heard the man search his pockets. The devices beeps were getting faster.

"Where's my screwdriver?"Demanded the man sharply. I felt Mel tense beside me; she had been unusually quiet for the entire trip, worrying about Jared.

"Screwdriver?" Jared sounded confused

"Yes, screwdriver," said the man impatiently, "long, thin, silver, blue at one end!"

"Why do you need it?" asked Ian suspiciously

"You wanted me to turn that thing off"

We returned it, and after a short buzzing sound, the beeping cut off.

"Hey!" It would seem that Jared had confiscated both objects, much to our prisoner's indignation.

* * *

We finally arrived at the caves. When I stepped into the light, the prisoner stared.

"Your eyes!" he said with a voice of wonderment and fascination.

Ian stiffened next to me.

"You knew she wasn't human before," he stated, "how did you know if you didn't see her eyes?"

"She doesn't smell human." He replied simply.

We all stared at him and he grinned an impossibly wide smile. Jared ordered the stranger to follow as he hauled a large crate of Heal into the caves to Doc. Mel stayed close, tensed in case the prisoner did anything. Ian kept beside me for the same reason.

When we got to the garden, the man stopped.

"Oh I love humans!" He exclaimed happily. Immediately there was complete silence, everyone was staring. He looked at our faces, "Oh come off it, this is brilliant, to have built all this ... "

We continued, but Mel was walking directly behind him, so he was never out of her line of sight. I could hear Aaron and Brandt carrying his friend. They caught us up fast, mostly because of the prisoner stopping every now and then to make observations. Jeb should have come to meet us, he would have been very pleased at the enthusiasm of his latest guest. Jared was muttering about how we should have left him blindfolded. (The man had only grudgingly let the cloth be put over his eyes and had insisted its removal almost as son as we entered the caves).

As it turned out, Jeb was waiting for us with Doc and Candy. He had his rifle, which the stranger eyed with distaste. He took the centre of the room, his hands held in surrender, watching Aaron and Brandt bring his friend in. Jeb cleared his throat.

"I take it you're in charge?" The man said turning to him, and without waiting for a reply he continued. "Nice place, could I have my effects back? It's sort of urgent." Jeb raised his eyebrows.

Jared brought out the things we'd taken, and Jeb picked up the 'screwdriver', he looked about to interrogate the stranger about it, but Ian interrupted him.

"Jeb, we need to talk, he eyes say human, his words say not, he was found with a Seeker, we have no idea who or what he is, he could be a child raised by the Souls for all we know!"

"He don't act like one of those Zombies, an' if he's human, there's no point acting all paranoid, he's not going to leave after all."

"But Jeb..."

While Jeb and Ian were arguing, Doc and Candy were working on the second prisoner.

"...the perfect Seeker!" I could tell Ian had thought long and hard about this, but Jeb didn't have time to answer

"The Soul's not responding!" Candy's voice was startled and afraid.

"His pulse has rocketed!" the Healers rushed around the body. The man watched them calmly; he was now sitting in one of the cots. He didn't look anxious, if anything he looked irritated. Both doctors stepped away.

"We lost him"

"Did you get the Soul out?"

"Yes, but it didn't respond, so the feelers..."

So the feelers had sliced through his brain. I gagged involuntary, and Ian held me close. The silver ribbon lay unmoving on the table.

"The Soul was already dead."

**

* * *

In answer to SerenityLux's question (and to sidestep a sizeable plot-hole)**

**The Doctor didn't know about Jack's Soul, because:**

**A. Jack was acting like Jack **

**B. It was night. **

**C. Jack feels very wrong to him, so the additional _wrong_ of the Soul is barely noticeable. and the 51st century pheromones don't help with the sense of smell.**

**The second part of your question gets answered in the next chapter! (Along with Jack's explanation of...whatever just happened)**

**Totally agree with The Doctor is Theta Sigma WE NEED MORE HOST/DOCTOR WHO CROSSOVERS!**

******not sure I got Jeb's accent right. review please?**  



	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to Theta Sigma for reviewing!**

**

* * *

**

_"We lost him"_

_"Did you get the Soul out?"_

_"Yes, but it didn't respond, so the feelers..."_

_So the feelers had sliced through his brain, I gagged involuntary, and Ian held me close. The silver ribbon lay unmoving on the table._

_"The Soul was already dead."_

* * *

**WPOV**

"It couldn't have been..."

"The man was fine..."

"Unless the Host retook control..."

"Leave him alone" The man said, his face was tired and worn out, Doc was sobbing, but the man was addressing Jared, who had moved to cover the stranger's face

He sighed, got up from his cot and moved to the desk. He picked up the watch thing and his 'screwdriver'

"...no one can survive that"

The man seemed almost disinterested; ignoring us completely. He buzzed the screwdriver, bathing the watch in a faint blue glow. He picked up rest of his items, quickly dropping them into various pockets, and repairing the unknown device in the process.

Everyone was on edge, yet nobody moved toward the stranger, he had an aura about him that made even Brandt think twice before challenging him. He had seen his friend die, and yet didn't react in any way.

The man moved to sit beside his friend and took his hand.

"Gaargh!" The man in the cot, the _dead_ man, spasmed, gasping for air.

"Captain," the first man said in greeting

"Doctor!" the Captain replied, still struggling for breath. Everyone present was speechless.

"I've a_ killer_ headache, what happened?"

"You had an alien fused to your brain, when were you going to tell me this?"

"I _was_ going to..."

"Ahem!" Jeb called the men to attention. "What in the name of sanity just happened?"

They looked embarrassed. Doc stepped forward to give the un-dead man the once over.

"Capt. Jack Harkness, and who're you?"

"Oh don't start!" The Doctor chastised him, and then turning to us he said "Don't mind him, he can't die. No, well, he can't stay dead." Jack smiled, looking us all from top to bottom. I felt like I was being undressed and blushed deep scarlet. Doc moved away from him, his eyes wide. The men stood up.

"What do you mean, he can't _stay_ dead?" Jeb's curiosity knew no bounds.

"He means I die, then wake up" Jack's face was now sombre; this was obviously a touchy subject.

"So you're immortal?" Jeb pressed. Jack shrugged uncomfortable.

"I guess"

In the meantime the Doctor had gone to where the dead Soul lay, abandoned. After putting on his glasses, he picked it up and stroked it gently. Feelers detached from the limp body and silver blood stained his hands. I knew he wasn't to blame but I felt my stomach roll. He put a drop in his mouth and made a face.

"This one's been dead for awhile, 6 months at least." Everyone stared at him; he raised his eyebrows at his friend.

"I think I was one of the first to have an insertion. The Souls were good, planned everything, the extraterrestrial organisations were targeted first, then hospitals, world leaders... They didn't know about my group, but I was in the wrong place at the wrong time, so..."

"Your group?" interrupted the Doctor. Jack looked shifty.

"I'll explain later. Anyway I think I was one of the first, poor thing didn't know what hit him."

"Her" injected the Doctor

"Her. After seeing my memories, I'm surprised she didn't just tell the others to go home, that Earth was too violent for her kind.

"I didn't disappear. I knew what was happening. She kept her secrets and I kept mine."

At this the Doctor sat up.

"...didn't tell anyone about me, guessed she was scared. I retook control and went back to ...my team. To warn them. Lucky we weren't anything big like UNIT, or it'd have been too late. My Soul tried to retake control. When one of my team thought I'd lost it, they shot me. They knew about my...particularity, they were just trying to escape. When I woke up, the Soul had disappeared. I couldn't hear or feel her anymore. So I went looking for you, Doc, for an explanation."

We turned back to the Doctor. He looked upset.

"Jack, it's 2014." Jack just stared, confused. "What do your history books say about next year Jack, they couldn't have erased it completely."

Jack's eyes suddenly doubled in size. But he didn't utter a word. His face simply mirrored the grief shown on the Doctor's.

"Okay boys, what's going on? How can you ask about history that ain't happened yet an' what aren't you telling us about next year?" Jeb wasn't trying to reassert his authority.

"What do you want to know?" asked the Doctor, clearly stalling.

"Why is next year so important, who are you and how do you know so much."

"And what are you doing here." Added Jared.

They looked at each other, hesitating. Perhaps they thought they could bluff their way out, but they we saved when Trudy ran in and caused mine and Mel's hearts to shatter.

"Jamie's been...changed"

**Jeb's POV**

"No!" Mel and Wanda shouted. Mel barged past Trudy, Jared, Wanda and Ian in hot pursuit. Our two guests looked at each other and made to follow. Aaron and Brandt immediately blocked the exit.

"We can help, please" The two men didn't move, eying the strangers suspiciously. I looked at them as well, but more out of curiosity. There hadn't been an attack by the zombies until they had arrived. We had simply heard stories from Nate.

"These people, their eyes flash green and act a bit like robots, if someone's been taken recently, then we have no time to loose. The signal was clearly coming from around here..." The Doctor person sounded desperate. I weighed the options up. Two strangers arrive, clearly know more than they'd ever tell, the only way to find out if they were trustworthy was to let them see the Zombies.

Nodding to Aaron, we went on our way towards the game room.

On arrival we saw Wanda and Mel in pieces around an unresponsive Jamie. Wanda didn't surprise me, but Mel, she was tough and seeing her like this was heart breaking.

Seeing us, she launched herself towards the Doctor. Jared held her back, while Jack stood defensively in front of his friend. The Doctor was seemingly oblivious to the fight that had developed. His eyes were glued on the kid.

Just then Not-Jamie stood up. Mel was instantly quiet. The Doctor's screwdriver was out and buzzing before anyone could blink. Mel started to protest, but the Doctor interrupted her.

"Jack, can your manipulator track teleportation residue?"

"Yeah, but it's burnt out hasn't worked in years."

The Doctor handed him his watch strap.

"There must be a recent trace, lock on, I'll see if I can reverse it."

With several loud beeps, and a long buzzing sound, a small orange man with three tentacles for hair appeared.

* * *

**Not sure I like writing from Jeb's POV, his character is so complicated!**

**reviews make me update faster!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to InsaneLautnerLover, RavenclawGirl29 and Theta Sigma for reviewing! On with the next chapter!**

**

* * *

**

_The Doctor handed him his watch strap._

_"There must be a recent trace, lock on, I'll see if I can reverse it."_

_With several loud beeps, and a long buzzing sound, a small orange man with three tentacles for hair appeared._

* * *

**WPOV**

The orange alien jumped about a bit making strange grunting noises. He raised a remote thing at the Doctor; a strange orange light was being sucked out of his now quivering form. A yell of defiance and pain echoed around the cave. Jeb raised his gun and shot the alien in the gut. The light cut off and the Doctor crumpled.

Jared lunged for the little orange man, only for him to disappear just as quickly as he'd come.

Candy was already beside the Doctor, who was completely unconscious on the floor. I hadn't seen the Healer arrive; I hoped that _this_ patient didn't scare us all to death like the Captain had.

She went to move her patient into a more comfortable position, when the Doctor jerked awake. Just as everyone sighed in relief, he began to convulse and said through gritted teeth, panting:

"I've only got one heart working."

"What should I do?" Jack was all business.

"Hang on _one_ heart?" Ian's patience with the secretive guests had finally run out. Mel was still in shock about Jamie, and Jared was taking care of her, other wise they'd both have been yelling at the two strangers a long time ago.

"The Doctor has two hearts." Jeb's eyebrows went through the roof.

"Right side, on the back, how do you _cope_?" the last was addressed to us, but we were still a little overwhelmed. I shouldn't have been, I reflected, The Claw beasts had 4 hearts after all; yet seeing a humanoid with two hearts just struck me as weird.

The Doctor jumped up, Candy looked like she wanted to force him back down again, but Ian interrupted.

"Right, what was that thing, what has it done to Jamie, it is reversible?"

Ian's sentences were short, to the point. We were all tense. Everyone loved Jamie. Whatever questions or doubts we might have about them would be put on hold, as the humans had done for me. For Jamie's sake.

"It was a Graske, they're called Graskes. They take over planets by replacing the native population with copies, so that" the Doctor said, pointing at Jamie."Is not Jamie, but a Changeling."

"Right, anyway of getting our Jamie back?"

"Jamie is safe and sound on Griffoth, they have to keep the original to sustain the copies."

"How long before we leave?" Jared was taking up the baton.

"We can't leave without a plan..."Ian cut in. With the look he received from Jared, he wisely shut up.

"You can't all come..."

The Doctor looked at each of us. We all wore the same face, determined, stubborn, we _were_ all going. End of.

"My ship..."

"Not good enough!" Mel was back, and with a fury. I was quite surprised that the Doctor didn't take a step back, or flinch. "That will take at least another day, my _brother _is on an _alien_ planet, and I will not stand around for a minute longer!"

She glared at him, he looked back, calculating.

"I can't believe I'm doing this...Jack?" The Captain looked up, the Doctor held out a hand for the watch.

"You might have fixed the scan, Doc, but the teleport..." The Doctor simply waited expectantly. Jeb coughed, and the Captain handed it over. Good thing too, as Jared looked like he was going to break something.

A quick buzz of the sonic thing, And the Doctor made us all link arms. Jeb stayed back, stroking his shotgun. He said that he would 'hold the fort' while we were gone.

"Three, two, one..."

I had the strangest sensation of being squeezed; I wondered if my eyeballs were going to pop, compacted into an infinitely small space, dissolved into atoms and then...

"Ouf!"

"What _was_ that?"

"_This_, Jack, is why I _hate_ vortex manipulators!"

"Wanda, honey, it's safe to open your eyes now." I could hardly mistake Ian's amused and exasperated tone.

Opening my eyes, I saw that we were now in some strange storage room, with shelves upon shelves of cupboards, about big enough to fit the average human. Upon closer inspection, each had a transparent panel and a light, green or red. Peering though the window on one of the red lit boxes, Jared jumped back.

"They're stasis chambers. Cryogenic sleep keeps the originals in prime condition. That's a Raxacoricofallapatorian."

"What do they want to invade _that _planet for?" Captain Jack seemed almost repulsed by the idea. The creature was large and green, frozen in a state of crouching. It looked as if it were ready to attack.

"Best leave him be..." murmured the Doctor

"How many are here?" I whispered

"In this building? Hundreds. On this planet? Millions" Speaking in normal tones once again, the Doctor's voice echoed in the vast emptiness.

"Jamie could be anywhere." Jared groaned

"Weeeeeell, I did program it to home in on a partial DNA match, so we should be close..." The Doctor cut off abruptly. He stared blankly at the chamber in front of him. "by..." he breathed, transfixed by the occupant of the cell.

We all stared at him. Jack peered into the cell. It was occupied by a blond girl with a fierce expression. Her long hair was pulled back into a ponytail, fists raised in defence, sporting a green t-shirt and military combats. She shone with defiance and determination.

"Who is she?" I murmured. I heard Jared, Mel and Ian move on to locate Jamie, only Jack and I stayed put.

"I don't know... I feel like I should... but I don't."

"Could she be...?" The Captain trailed off.

"Impossible. They all died."

"Are you just going to leave her there? If you think you know her?"

"I don't Jack. Leave it."

"But just supposing..."

"Firstly, I _don't_ know her and she's _not_ a Time Lady. B) If she were Time Lady, which she's not, but if she were, she would be from the past. Were I to release her, she would do her duty and return to her own time, creating a huge paradox with the knowledge she would have from our present. And three, I don't think I could handle it emotionally.

"Releasing her would mean I either kept her in the dark about what really happened, and forced her to stay with me, or tell her the truth and let her go. She would leave, believe me. And I would have to watch her walk to her death. I might as well take your pistol and shoot her myself.

"I was planning on sending everyone back to where they came from anyway, so whenever she's from, she'll find herself back there. The timelines are preserved, and I stay alone."

Jack opened his mouth, closed it and opened it again. No sound came out. The bitterness in the Doctor's outburst was like a slap in the face.

"But she's not a Time Lady. So it doesn't matter." But he continued to stare at her quizzically.

_Silence_

"WANDA, JACK, DOCTOR, Over here, we found him!"

"He's here! Jamie's here!" Mel was sprinting back to us, eyes wild. She pratically dragged the Doctor to the cryochamber that held our brother. The Doctor allowed himself to be led away. He didn't look back.

"Well go on then!"Jared demanded "Open it with your magic screwdriver!"

"Sonic, sonic screwdriver. And I am trying, but the locks have a very advanced code blocking my access."

"How advanced?" Mel was not one to take bad news well

"Eternity code advanced." stated the Doctor grimly.

"They really exist?" Jack quieried

"Of course..."

"What is an eternity code?" asked Ian frustrated

"A code that takes eternity to break without the key. Theoretically."

"Theorectically?" Mel said incredulous.

"How long will it take you to crack, Doctor?" cut in the captain, smirking

"5 minutes" stated the Doctor with an impish grin.

"Yeah, well, can you do it in less?" Ian asked pushing me in front of him towards Jamie's cell.

"From eternity to 5 min is quite an acheivement..." cried the Doctor indignantly.

"Doctor" Jared warned

"Well, I'm not sure, why?"

"Because I seriously doubt that we have 5 minutes."

Turning around, we saw at least 6 little orange tentacle men pointing guns at us.

Mel swore.

* * *

**Right, not sure if I should (have) include(d) Jenny or not... Review with your opinions!**

**Oh and I was thinking about a fic where the Doc gets implanted, good idea? bad ? you tell me!**

**yours **

**Swiss**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to InsaneLautnerLover, Doctor Who fangirl and RavenclawGirl29 for reviewing!**

**Yes it was rather rushed wasn't it? Never seems that way when I'm thinking/writing the story...**

**I know you all have a right to hate me, it's almost been a month...I'm sorry!**

**

* * *

**

_"Doctor" Jared warned_

_"Well, I'm not sure, why?"_

_"Because I seriously doubt that we have 5 minutes."_

_Turning around, we saw at least 6 little orange tentacle men pointing guns at us._

_Mel swore._

* * *

**WPOV**

"Hang on, why haven't they just replaced us?" asked Ian as we were strapped to what looked like large metal tables. We had tried struggling at first but then Jared had been shot by the goblin-men, who had then threatened us with separation if we didn't comply. The Doctor and Jack had given themselves up willingly, and if anything looked _bored_ by the situation.

"They don't know where we came from. What use is the replica if it doesn't help them conquer a planet? They'll probe our minds, find our planet of origin, or whatever, and they probably want to know how we got here: the Graske are very proud of their defensive shields and scanners."

Jack sounded like he was discussing the standard etiquette for interplanetary diplomacy. His muscles were flexing against his bonds, testing their strength

"They're gonna _read_ our _minds_?" Mel blurted out, eyes wide. My family were all tense, we couldn't give away the caves, what would have been the point of hiding from the Souls, if the Graske were just going to kidnap us?

"I'm hoping my brilliant escape plan will work before it comes to that." The Doctor interjected. His voice was strained; he too was tugging at the metal cuffs at his wrists, apparently with no success.

"You have a plan?"

"I always have a plan!" The Doctor replied indignantly, still wrestling with his restraints. I wasn't sure how much of a plan he could have, all of us unable to move, locked in a labyrinth on some distant planet far from Earth.

"Well what is it?" Ian demanded

"The plan is...that I come up with a plan. Anyway" he hurried on seeing the looks on our faces, "We can't go anywhere with Jared out cold. Somehow I don't think he would appreciate being left behind."

None of us replied to that. We waited. And waited. _Why hadn't the goblins come back?_

Suddenly, the Doctor cocked his head to one side, listening intently.

"Someone's coming... Too large and heavy for a Graske..." I opened my mouth to say that I couldn't hear anything, when Jack glared at me to shut up. "Eurgh, the door's muffling the sound... Otherwise I'd swear...Five, four, three-two-one..."

The door to the lab opened.

A thin tall human–like being slipped soundlessly into the room.

I heard Mel gasp. The stranger stepped into the light.

_Jamie_

"Oh, did mention that I cracked the Eternity code?" The Doctor sounded smug. Mel threw him a glare, though everyone could see her heart wasn't in it. "Jamie, old chap, bit tied up here; setting 423c will unlock these rather uncomfortable restraints. Point the screwdriver at the join and press the button."

Jared stirred as his shackles popped open, much to Mel's relief. Luckily he was too groggy to express his surprise to see Jamie too loudly.

"Quickly, the Graske will be coming back any minute!"

We froze. This voice was new, hissing from just outside the door. The last of our restraints were undone but we didn't move towards the exit.

"It's okay," said Jamie reassuringly "It's just Jenny, She was nice to me when I was brought in, we chatted while in those booths, I freed her when I came out."

My family all seemed to relax. If this Jenny was kind to Jamie, then she wouldn't be a threat to us. The Doctor and Jack on the other hand went from chilled to very tense.

"should that be possible?" the captain hissed, the Doctor shook his head, his voice was barely a murmur

"I don't know, unless Jenny is a telepath and the stasis pods leave the subjects aware...Oh no..." The Doctor paled "It's the girl, the one I knew but didn't...If she overheard..." He cursed in a strange language, running his hands through his unruly hair agitatedly.

"It'll be okay, Doc, she'll probably be thrilled to see another Time Lord again, she must have thought she was the last, like you..." The Captain tried to cheer him up. It wasn't working.

"What's taking you so long?" The voice demanded. The door opened and the young woman in green stepped into the room. She looked at the Doctor and grinned a _very _familiar grin.

"Hello, Dad"

* * *

**DoctorPOV**

"Capt, Jack Harkness, and who are you?" the Capt said flirting.

"Jenny, from Generated anomaly" The girl's answering smile was a bit forced as she shook Jack's outstretched hand. I made a noise. I didn't like this, I may not be able to remember her, hell I wasn't even sure she was my... but no way was I letting Jack flirt with her.

"You called you daughter _Generated anomaly _? The quiet Soul spoke, her voice was soft and gentle, I looked at her.

I was being torn in two. I knew to avoid this period of Earth history, always landing before or after. I had met her kind before, by accident. I was investigating rumours of a peaceful Sontaran outpost, and found the Souls. I couldn't hate them, even if they **had** tried to take over my adopted new home planet and wipe out my favourite species. They were harmless, pacific creatures. With a lot of bloody cheek and arrogance, granted, but I couldn't deny they had a point, humans were vicious and cruel, and their kind side was rarely extended to their own people, let alone those from other worlds...Neither could I deny the Souls the right to live. It made me sick to know that I couldn't do anything. They should never have come here. They should have stuck to pacifying warmongering clones.

The...title of my new-found relative was interesting. I had never believed I could have stooped so low as to call someone names...Why would I be so hostile as to "label" her, for want of a better word?

"Weeeeell, in fairness that is what I am. The Doctor is both my mother and father, grown from his DNA"

"Huh?"

WHAT? This, I never, what? My thoughts were in turmoil, I would never...Would I? The TARDIS could be very lonely, but to do that? It felt...selfish, wrong.

At some point I would have made her, voluntarily, knowing that my current lifestyle made it impossible to raise a child, and that she would be deprived of a stable, loving environment_, even if I did settle down. _I had seen too many cruel men in my time, vicious and heartless because of previous sufferings. I couldn't run the risk of becoming_ that man_...

I looked up to see Jenny looking equally confused and very hurt. My hearts clenched. I was causing her pain. How had I allowed this?

"You don't remember me? I knew you didn't see me as a real Time Lady, but I thought...after everything that happened on Messaline, you..." she turned away angrily wiping her eyes

I was aghast "Jenny, I've never been to Messaline!" I tried to sound earnest, willing her to hear the regret, pain and honesty in my voice "I'm a time traveler Jenny, you must appear in my future..." The last part was pure speculation, yet it was the only explanation. She knew me with this face. Even _I_ didn't know me in this body yet. Still didn't explain what in Rassilon's name I was/will be thinking at the time.

Any further explanation was cut short by the sound of scuttling footsteps.

We raised our arms in surrender, Ian, Jared and Mel glared at Jenny and I as the Graske burst in.

A small ball rolled out in front of Jenny's feet. Luckily it went unseen by the Graske, I shudder to think what they would have done otherwise...

I recognised the ball a split second before Jenny shouted at us to get down.

I knew that tone of voice.

Now I knew why I had/would be so callous.

She had military training.

* * *

**Reunion! sort of, as in neither of them truly know the other... The Doctor hasn't a clue how Jenny was made, next chapter will probably deal with that and develop the 2015 mystery...unless you've all forgotten!**

**I have an obsession with Jenny for some reason. I _will try_ not to make this too much about her.**

**review?**

**Swiss**


	6. Chapter 6

** Please forgive my lateness (again) but i've been trapped for a week without internet, and ...**

**I'll just shut up and get on with the story**

_

* * *

I recognised the ball a split second before Jenny shouted at us to get down._

_I knew that tone of voice._

_Now I knew why I had/would be so callous._

_She had military training._

* * *

WPOV

I found myself propelled to the floor, something solid, warm and familiar was wrapped around me. There was a bright flash, it made the back of my eye lids glow red, and I felt the need to squint, even though I'd already closed my eyes. Ian was on top of me, shielding me from whatever that device was. I whimpered, scared for his safety. He squeezed me slightly, though I couldn't relax. I was too worried.

After a moment, I felt him disentangle himself and I nearly screamed, I thought he was being taken...Luckily it turned out to be more of a squeak and I heard him chuckle at my jumpiness. Flushing, I accepted his hand up, trying to reassure him that I wasn't hurt when he'd thrown us unceremoniously to the floor.

There were various bodies of the aliens, I shuddered, Jack saw my face and grinned, he told me that they weren't dead, just stunned, he and Jamie were hauling them so to be out of sight of the door. It wasn't a good hiding place, but it would work if the Graske didn't enter the room, only looked through the door way.

The Doctor and his...daughter were arguing about the ball-thing. She couldn't see the problem with a device that incapacitated without killing. He just seemed mad that she was … a soldier?

I stared at the girl, really looking. Her green T-shirt was filthy, as if she hadn't changed in a while, her arms were scratched, her nails grubby. Her hair, tied back out of the way was in need of a cut and a wash. Looking past that, her clothes were obviously military, though she wore converses, like the Doctor. Her posture was arrow straight, she was lean but subtly muscled. Her appearance definitely said military, though she didn't fit with my image of a soldier: All I could remember from Mel were clean well shaven men in uniform or severe looking women with their hair in a bun, parading in front a large crowd. Not a grubby teenager with an air of defiance and stubbornness to rival Mel's.

Souls don't need soldiers, we don't fight. The thought of celebrating some great battle that caused the deaths of many made my stomach roll and my throat clench in disgust.

I was glad to be interrupted from my musings by Jared, who suggested tersely that perhaps it would be good to move on before the other Graske who were no doubt wondering what had happened, came looking.

At this Jack stepped forward offering his wrist again. Jared shook his head.

"We can't leave the other prisoners here, the Graske'll just come back again if we don't sort this out."

"And there are too many of us to wander round undetected. Jack and I will handle this." the doctor stated calmly.

"I'm not leaving!" Jenny piped up hotly. "I just got you back. I'm not gonna go to some god forsaken rock while you play hero, I wanna come!"

My family and I looked at each other with raised eyebrows, but stayed quiet about the less than complementary reference to our home.

"They took Jamie. I'm going to help make sure no one else suffers like I did." Mel spoke up suddenly.

Jamie looked embarrassed at this, reminding her quietly that he was still alive and in the room. Jared was less than pleased as well. The inevitable row followed, and I couldn't help but notice that Jared's suggestion that we get out before the goblins came was causing us to stay in that room longer than if he'd just kept quiet.

The Doctor pointed this out, and we agreed to find the control room for this warehouse, still arguing. Mel wouldn't back down, though Jared said it was too dangerous. Mel then declared that if she left, he left, with Jamie, Jamie moaned about missing the action and Jared was over ruled. I had the same quarrel with Ian, except I stated that I couldn't leave so many creatures trapped away from home. Ian grumbled a bit but didn't push me. He walked right beside me, on edge, ready to protect me if any goblins came along. I was flattered, but worried continuously about him, if he got hurt for me, i'd never forgive myself.

The Doctor's frequent glances of pity were beginning to unnerve me. He'd stopped when Jamie was taken, then Jenny came into the picture, but now...

DPOV

I was confused. I'll admit that I'm completely at a loss for this one. A small part of me was leading my stubborn new friends to the control base of this particular complex. Most of my considerable brain space was being used to solve the puzzle of the Jennyrated Anomaly. The name indicated that she didn't have a normal birth... generated... from a machine? She had then claimed to have been programmed as a soldier. I didn't like the sound of that _at all._ Her action had certainly indicated of combat training. If the machine was military, stands to conclusion that I wasn't a willing participant in the process, and that meant the circumstances would be in the midst of battle, or a war. I tried to imagine my reaction to having a child thrust upon me in that manner. I shuddered, trying to dispel the image. It didn't help that she was blond. My gut clenched painfully. Even though I'd regenerated, it hadn't dispelled the great sense of loss.

I wasn't sure if I should talk to her...She deserved an explanation, from me, about why I hadn't recognized her. Would she accept that she comes from my future? And why can't I sense a giant paradox, surely her presence was disrupting the time lines? I didn't want to be eaten Reapers again, I'd just got this body for Rassilon's sake! But if she was my future daughter, and this meeting was allowed by the laws of time, then I must forget this incident entirely for the universe to continue unscathed, unless her birth was so traumatic that I discard these memories as an alternative time line or perhaps she's...

I was guessing, going in spirals. Rambling inside my own head. And I hadn't even started to consider the Souls predicament! I could not _would not_ have another race's blood on my hands, no matter how indirectly.

I sighed inwardly.

_I'm getting old._

I was almost glad to see the door to the control room. Finally I could concentrate on something other than my future (past?) woeful parenting skills.

Glancing inside, I almost groaned in frustration

_It's definitely not my day today

* * *

_**Oh dear, well I hope it isn't too bad (or short), please tell me what you think!**

**Swiss  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Second to last chapter -I think, onwards! (note: the beginning is the doc talking to himself in case of any confusion.)**

_

* * *

I was almost glad to see the door to the control room. Finally I could concentrate on something other than my future (past?) woeful parenting skills._

_Glancing inside, I almost groaned in frustration_

_It's definitely not my day today_

DPOV

I cursed inwardly,

_why did they have to have so many on guard?_

**Must be because we had not only arrived undetected, but we had almost escaped as well.**

_So, threaten or lure them out?_

**It would have to be one _hell _of a distraction to clear that room.**

Turning back to the others, I immediately noticed that Jenny was missing.

With a sense of dread, I looked back through the door.

Of course, she was there hidden, but very poorly, with a stun-globe at the ready.

She glanced at me, and I shook my head frantically. She looked put out, but to my relief, relaxed from her poised position.

She tensed again, and I realized with horror that she'd been spotted.

I almost wrenched the door off it's hinges.

_Threaten it is then_

WPOV

We followed the Doctor through the Door, and were immediately confronted with 3 dozen angry goblin men all jumping around waving guns. We were hustled into the center of the room, away form the beeping instruments and panels that lined the walls, the room was very cramped, we were all huddled together, Jenny joining us, sheepishly, though throwing a reproachful glance at the Doctor, which he ignored.

I shuddered seeing so many weapons. Ian shoved me behind him, though with the sheer numbers of the Graske in this tiny room, I didn't think it made a difference. We were all looking at the Doctor, expecting a plan.

He stepped forward from our group, Jack muttering a warning. His demeanor had completely changed. Power rolled of him in waves and the excitable aliens seemed stunned for a moment.

"What is your purpose here?" One of the orange men spoke finally.

"To warn you." the words were quiet, though they reverberated as if he had shouted. The voice demanded attention, it couldn't be ignored.

"Graske see no threat from you."

"For once, I'm not what you should be worried about."

At this the Graske shuffled uncomfortably. The Doctor continued:

"The planet known as Sol-3 has already suffered an invasion. Their governments crumbled, and a new race took over. And though this species are ignorant of galactic law, the Graske are not. You know that Earth is a level 5 planet."  
He paused, you could hear a pin drop. The last sentence made almost no sense to me, but in hung in the air and the tension it caused was almost tangible.

"You might think that 'cuz I'm the Doctor I'm gonna spare you. But the 500 strong Judoon vessels currently on their way to Earth have a different manner of enforcing the rules."  
The distaste in the Doctor's words was plain. We had no doubt, these Judoon people took law breaking very seriously. I began to worry for _my_ species.

"Your changelings will stick out like sore thumbs to Judoon searching for alien tech. Wanna risk it?" The warm brown eyes were now deadly serious. his raised eyebrows challenging the room to not cut their losses and run.

"We will free the Earth prisoners. You can go." the Graske said finally. We sighed with relief. The Doctor suddenly looked exhausted and very old.

* * *

There were only a few goblins left with us. The rest had gone to release the other prisoners. They seemed very keen on making sure that we didn't feel a need to complain about them, and we treating us like royalty. None of us fell for it, or rather, nobody except me, the looks I received when I said that they seemed "sort of ok now" were possibly the easiest for me to decipher since I had arrived amongst humans.

Mel, Jared and Ian were all demanding an explanation about _Galactic law_ and _level-5 planets_. The Doctor shook them off, saying "now isn't the time". I didn't miss the guilty look he shot me. I looked at Jack. He didn't meet my gaze.

"We'll make them tell." I jumped at Jamie's voice. He whispered fiercely in my ear, an arm wrapped around my shoulder. "Once we get back, you'll see. Something that threatens one of us, threatens all of us." I didn't know what to feel. It was really scaring me now, I needed to know what threat had these Goblins so worked up, what consequences my kind were facing for invading the Earth.

I thought about it.

With the amount of life in the universe, I felt incredibly stupid to assume there were no laws governing it. I had known for a long time that the Souls' invasion was wrong, my family had taught me that, but I hadn't considered the wider galactic community would involve themselves. We had found the neighbors of of conquests rather "If it's not my planet, not my problem" sort of species, certainly, the Martians had raised no objection when we had come here. _What was the punishment for invasion then?_

I felt sick in the stomach from stress and worry. I knew it wouldn't help to do this to myself, but I couldn't think of anything else. I shouldn't worry, the Doctor would sort things out. He had to.

He had to.

* * *

**Well, I hope to have dropped a bombshell, the chapter's very short, though I expect the next to be quite long to compensate  
**

**please please review, I need to know how this plot development worked, I've kept it to myself so long, :/  
**

**thanks**

**Swiss  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Last chapter, sorry it's late, but i reckon FanFiction has had problems as well, so don't blame it all on me!**

* * *

_I felt sick in the stomach from stress and worry. I knew it wouldn't help to do this to myself, but I couldn't think of anything else. I shouldn't worry, the Doctor would sort things out. He had to. He had to._

**WPOV**

It was too dark. I couldn't see a thing, though normally there was some light, stars or the sun shining though the cracks or Jeb's ingenious mirrors. There was an eerie silence that reigned as well. No Jeb, no Doc to greet us. I began to panic,

_no, we'd been so careful, they can't have found us now!_

I thought I heard Jared and Ian move around, but I was disorientated, I guessed this was the Games room, but I couldn't be less certain. There was something else odd about this place. It was too_ cold. _The desert temperatures were extreme, but this...was lonely. a lonely cold that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, and made me briefly think of the creepy old ghost stories Mel would tell just to scare me.

The entire group tensed at the sound of footsteps. They echoed around this strange cavern, ominous and foreboding. A light flickered on the wall from a gas lantern, the illumination revealing that we were indeed in the Games Room. But how it had changed. The place looked like nobody had been down in weeks, mattresses layered with purple dust lay strewn on the floor. Odd, we'd left just _after_ the rains...

The stranger approaching us rounded the corner.  
It was Jeb. Not looking a day older. His face cracked into a grin when he saw us.

"Well now ain't this a pickle! You told me you'd be here, an' I never doubted it. But you" he exclaimed jabbing at the doctor "You went an' got the date wrong!"

"Got the date wrong?" we exclaimed simultaneously.

"Sure, you came back no more'n five minutes after you left started talking about space rhinos an' the like, then you" he jabbed at the Doctor again, "said you'd arrive here, in my future, your past, an' I'd just have to tell you you'd got the date wrong."

"So what is the date?" Jack inquired staring at the Doctor, whose face had gone from confused to guilty to indignant.

"Lemme see, It's about 9 months since you left, an' a heck of a lot has happened..." I wasn't the only one to stare at him in confusion.

"Don't, you could..."

"Create a paradox that'd rip a hole in the fabric of time and destroy half the universe. I remember Doc."

The Doctor looked like he'd swollen a lemon. He was about to say something else but Jeb cut him off.

"You think that one there" he said jabbingn at me "would allow you to decide what was best for her? You think we'd let you destroy her that way?"

"If she goes back she will die."

"If you leave her here, you condemn the others to death"

"hang on..." Ian was trying to understand what was going on. The only people who could enlighten us were currently having a staring contest. In the end the Doctor relented. Shooting me an apologetic look, he grabbed everyone to teleport again.

* * *

We landed in the middle of a crowd of people. It seemed like the entire cave system had packed itself into the Games room. I felt arms grab me and haul me away from the group. I tried to protest and I heard Ian growl at Andy to let me go, but he ignored him. There wasn't any room to breathe so many people were pushing. Twisting in the iron hands that restrained me I saw Ian being similarly held by both Brandt and Aaron. I stared around, confused. Jeb wasn't anywhere to be seen. Maggie, eyes bright with fury was leading the mob. I saw Lacey and Sharon haul Jenny into the clearing in centre of the room. Her head was bowed, and I thought I saw blood trickling out from her nose. Jack and the Doctor followed soon after. Jack had a back eye and the Doctor immediately knelt by Jenny, checking out her injuries.

I heard a yell and saw Jamie struggling to move towards the trio. The others surrounding him were too strong, but he didn't give up instead he started screaming at them to disappear, to run.

"What are you _doing?_" I hadn't seen Jared so furious since he'd come back from that raid, when I first arrived. I shuddered, trying not to relive the memories. I felt an arm squeeze my waist. I looked up to see Ian. His face was tight, but he flashed an -albeit forced - smile at me. Aaron and Brandt were at the edge of the clearing, with their back to the prisoners, clearly in the mindset that Ian could go where he wanted, just not _there._

"They're aliens, they're plotting another invasion!" Maggie stated calmly. The mob murmured it's assent. I looked back at the dishevelled group. They were all standing defiant. Though I noted the decidedly protective stance the two men had around Jenny, who's nose was swollen.

"Ahem." Jack cleared his throat. "Yeah. Don't know what water you're drinking, Ma'am. But we just _saved_ you from an invasion."

"You lie! The only aliens that come, come to destroy!" I didn't recognise the voice, but turning I saw one of the Zombies there, eyes alight with hatred.

"Did the Zombies get better?" I surprised myself, the words blurted out without me wanting them to. Ian stared at me stunned. Silence reigned.

"Well, what's that..." Sharon began, but Ian had had enough

"They did that, they freed them. They saved us, and you do this?" Many people bowed their heads, a few shuffled out. The ringleaders: Maggie, Sharon, Lacey stood glaring at the trio with undisguised disgust.

"We demand to put the trespassers on trial!" Shouted Lacey. The crowd applauded and their were some cheers. I could barely believe my eyes, I felt nauseous that these three were so filled with hatred as to prosecute innocents in another's stead. I couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty, after all, the Souls were the ones to start it all. _Where was Uncle Jeb?_

"Right! In Jack's defence..." Jenny shouted clearly. She seemed determined to make a point, despite her father's vain attempts to silence her. She ignored him and if anything shouted louder.

"The Captain cannot possibly be trespassing on this planet. He's human, just like you." Jack shot her a look. Obviously the comparison didn't sit well with him. The crowd just muttered unhappily.

"was he _born_ on this planet?" asked Sharon contemptuously.

"No. But I'm classified as human." Jack answered before she could interrupt. He didn't like how Jenny was trying to help, but the three women's attitude was rubbing him up the wrong way.

"Then you're in collaboration with them, a traitor!" Maggie sounded quite mad.

"Oh come on..." I heard Jack mutter. The Doctor made a choking sound, as if he were suppressing laughter.

"We caught you here, plotting another invasion, what're your plans Space-man?" Maggie's voice got higher and shriller.

"There's no plot..." Jenny said exasperated

"How long were we gone?" The Doctor asked instead of answering her.

"Four minutes, 32 seconds" Jeb had arrived. The Doctor sighed. "Right now, that's enough, back to work all o' yeh."

The crowd thinned, though I could see some people lagging deliberately, I could understand, this was much more interesting than weeding the carrots.

"I think I'd better explain..." The Doctor began.

"Yeah I think you should." Ian agreed. I silently agreed even if I disapproved of the aggression in his voice. I was tired of the secrecy, I wanted to know what they kept glancing at me for, I had a right to know the truth. The Doctor glanced at the three rebel leaders, who immediately drew themselves up and shot him death glares. I was very impressed that he could hold their gazes without flinching.

"Right, Magnolia, Lacey, Sharon, out!" Jeb stated, The Doctor shot him a grateful look. The room cleared slowly, now the leaders of the mob had been dismissed, there was no point staying. As soon as the last of the curious protesters had left, the Doctor started speaking:

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. The year we left was 2014, so about 10 years after the Soul invasion. Unknown to the invaders, the organisations like Torchwood and Unit had fail-safes in case of this sort of thing happening. A distress signal was sent out."

"Took them long enough" Jared muttered, Mel shot him a reproachful glare.

"Oh this is quick, it normally takes at least 25 Earth years before the Shadow proclamation will do anything. Bunch of pretty speakers who won't do anything until it's too late. Anyway...The distress signal was sent out. Now, planets are classed by importance. Level 1-5, Earth is level 5. Invading such a planet is strictly forbidden, an alien presence is supposedly tighly regulated. Of course, the proclamation being a load of bureaucrats, allot of nasties pass under the radar."

"Which is where we come in..."

"yes thank you Jack" said the Doctor looking at his friend pointedly "Were was I?...Oh yeah.

"A distress signal, however, can't be ignored. They sent a fleet of Judoon out to investigate. They're like galactic police, weeell more akin to interstellar thugs. They arrive Friday 13th March 2015. The planet is quickly cleansed of all extra-terrestrial forms of life. Any non-humans identified on the planet are immediately sentenced to execution. The cost is 12 billion sentient creatures. The aliens are guilty of invading, the hosts of harbouring them and being complacent."

I felt Ian's arm hold me tighter. I hadn't truly processed the Doctor's words yet. I didn't _want_ to understand what he'd said.

" Surely they know that hosts and Souls can be seperated?" I heard Mel demand furiously

"They don't care, as I said, they view both parties as guilty."

"But..."

"Judoon don't reason that way. But what's important is you can't prevent it. It's a fixed point in time. It has to be this way, the consequences are too massive to change."

"But surely..."

"There has to be a way..."

The Doctor shook his head at their protests.

"Is that why you tried to leave us nine months in the future?" I asked, with a flash of intuition, still not thinking about the _enormity_ of what he said...

The Doctor looked guilty. "Yes, I couldn't stand doing nothing, I thought, if I could save you... "

"But, that's what you meant!" Yelled Jamie suddenly, "You said yourself uncle Jeb : "If you leave her here, you condemn the others to death" we must be able to do something!"

My family all looked at the Doctor hopefully. He seemed to be at a crunch point.

"It just might...the Judoon aren't stealthy, nobody is stupid enough to attack them, If the Souls have scanners, they'll see them a mile away. The ships leaving probably won't be searched, as there's no proof of wrong doing. But, how would you explain your knowledge of this? The Souls will kill you if they see you." he said pointing at the humans "And if the Judoon spot you..." Ian held me close at that statement.

"We can't just do nothing, we can already extract Souls and send them away, we'll just do more, and try and see if we can tip them off without being caught..." Mel seemed resolute on doing something. I felt a swell of emotion for my sister. Then I felt guilty for not having faith in her. Of course she'd help my family.

"But Mel..." Jared interrupted, turning to her. It sounded almost like we were planing another raid and I smiled at how such a discussion could sound so _familiar. _I settled myself comfortably against Ian for a long debate. I wasn't worried any more.

* * *

**JebPOV**

The Doctor pulled me aside, as soon as Jared and Mel started off.

"You gonna explain the kid's outburst earlier?" I asked raising my eyebrows. I wasn't going to let him leave until I knew _exactly_ what was going on.

"Yes, you see, I intended to drop them off in nine months when everything was over, to protect Wanda." the Doctor looked quite serious. I frowned.

"She wouldn't have survived the shock of it Doc,"

"I know, but I had to try..." He looked at me pleading.

"It ain't right to save her 'n no one else." I said stoutly.

"I know, you'll tell me so in nine months. Now listen, this is the only thing that'll make the past me bring them here: tell him that telling Wanda what happened would destroy half the universe by creating paradox that'd tear a hole in time. Remember that for me. It's the only way to convince me to bring them here."

I didn't get his logic, if the event had happened by then, then surely it didn't matter. I told him so, but he laughed.

"Yeah...but by then you'd told me I'd got the date wrong, so I couldn't take chances."

"But, you've just told them what will happen." I pointed out gleefully.

I grinned at his sheepish expression, delighted to have trapped him like this.

"Weeell, me being me, I can judge these things better." His pouting expression had me grinning so wide I'm surprised my face didn't crack in two.

"but," he continued seriously, "I've given you the knowledge that will save thousands, but the majority of the implanted population will be executed. History will be written to say an epidemic swept the globe of unknown origin. all records of the Ivasion are destroyed after the event has passed from living memory, so humans can have a clean first contact. Just a heads up, In case you wanted to preserve anything."

I nodded, grateful for his advice. Of course most of us would pass on the stories, and maybe some relics, the invasion was part of our heritage now, we couldn't let it be erased like that.

Once the Doctor had relayed everything he could remember of the few minutes of that time nine months in the future, he took his leave of us. They left quietly, slipping away, obviously trying not to be attacked by the mob again. I wasn't worried, when the Zombies had returned, the alieno-phobia had flared again stocked by the (heavily embellished) accounts from the ex-detainees. Now everyone had had time to cool down, things would go back to normal.

Well, the quiet escape was soon forgotten when Doc came running in shouting that they'd nicked the Jeep.

* * *

**WPOV**

Life went on much as it had been, we went on stealing Souls to send home, and we started broadcasting a radio message warning the Souls of what was coming. (Luckily one of the former hosts was once a mechanic)

I wonder sometimes, if the Doctor had made the right choice. I know, had I been left without being able to do something, I'd have wasted away with grief. I don't blame him for trying to save me, putting half the universe on the line seems quite a gamble. I imagine him up there, with the daughter he didn't know and the immortal man, and wonder, if he regrets his decision. I don't.

* * *

**Well I'm glad I've finally got it all out. I hope I didn't shove too much into the last chapter**

**please review, I can't improve if you don't!**

**thanks for reading**

**Swiss**


End file.
